Episode 163
'Kohaku, Sango und Kirara: Der geheime Garten ' ist die 163. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Die Episode zeigt Kiraras Verhältnis zu Kohaku. Kirara erinnert sich an die Kindheit von Sango und Kohaku, währenddessen sie ihn auch in Wirklichkeit, noch im selbigen Moment wieder trifft. Kohaku hilft Kirara im Kampf gegen einige Yōkai und versorgt auch ihre Wunde am Kopf. Zwischendurch sieht man immer wieder einige Abschnitte aus der Kindheit von Sango und Kohaku an die sich Kirara wieder erinnert. Sango ist inzwischen auf der Suche nach Kohaku, dieser merkt wie seine Schwester immer näher kommt und rennt weg. Er meint, er könne seine Schwester noch nicht wiedersehen, erst muss er Akago umbringen, um so Naraku zu töten. Sango verpasst Kohaku ganz knapp und findet Kirara. Sango bemerkt, dass Kiraras Wunde verarztet wurde und erkennt auch, dass Kohaku ihr geholfen haben muss. Durch Kohakus Sorge um Kirara, findet Sango wieder Hoffnung, dass ihr Bruder doch noch nicht verloren ist. Detaillierte Handlung Zu Beginn ruhen sich unsere Helden gerade aus, nur Sango ist etwas in Sorge, da Kirara kurzzeitig allein weggegangen ist. Zufällig ist auch das Dorf der Dämonenjäger, aus dem Sango & Kohaku stammen, in der Nähe des Rastplatzes von Inu Yasha & Co., was einige Kindheitserinnerungen hochkommen lässt. In der Zwischenzeit ist auch Kohaku allein unterwegs und will auf eigene Faust Kikyō finden, um der Tötung Narakus näher zukommen. Kagura gibt ihm dann den Rat, dass er auf einer Suche vorsichtig sein sollte, denn versucht man Naraku zu töten, könnte man auch ganz schnell von Naraku selbst getötet werden. Auch meint Kagura, dass beide wohl vorhaben Naraku ausschalten zu wollen und dadurch sowohl sie als auch Kohaku dem Tod schon sehr nahe sein müssten. Kirara kommt in der Zwischenzeit an eine Waldlichtung und erinnert sich an die frühere Kindheit von Sango und Kohaku. Man sieht die beiden in einem Fluss, wie sie versuchen Fische mit den Händen zu fangen. Die anderen Dämonenjäger und auch Kirara sitzen am Ufer und finden die Fischfangversuche der Kinder sehr amüsant. Kōhaku ist weiter auf der Suche nach Kikyō und kommt an seinem Geburtsort, dem Dämonenjägerdorf vorbei. Er besucht die Gräber und erinnert sich unter Schmerzen an jenen Tag, als er all diese Menschen ermordete. Kohaku zieht nach kurzem Gedenken an die Toten weiter und kommt an einer Höhle vorbei, wo er sich an eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit erinnert. In der selben Höhle hatten sich Kohaku & Sango mal untergestellt, um sich vor einem Regenschauer zu schützen. Kohaku erkältete sich und Sango wollte ihrem Bruder ihr Tuch geben, damit er nicht noch kränker wird. Er lehnte aber ab und er meint er sei auch so gesund genug. Nach Kohakus Rückblende erinnert sich Kirara wieder an die Vergangenheit. Sie kommt an einen Ort an dem Kratzer an den Bäumen sind, was sie daran erinnert wo diese Kampfspuren herrühren. Kohaku wurde damals von einem Bärenyōkai angegriffen und Kirara & Sango kamen ihm zur Hilfe. Der Bärenyōkai machte ein bisschen Ärger, konnte aber schnell besiegt werden, dabei wurden eben auch einige Bäume in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. thumb|left|[[Kohaku überreicht Sango den Lilienstrauß.]] Nachdem der Bärenyōkai bezwungen war, bemerkte Sango, dass Kohaku verletzte wurde und rieb seine Wunde mit einer Salbe ein. Als Dank wollte Kohaku Sango ein schönes Lilienfeld, ließ es aber sein und ging schnell weg, um was zu holen. Als er wiederkam hatte Kohaku einen großen Strauß Lilien dabei, die er Sango schenkte. Sie war sehr glücklich über das Geschenk ihres Bruders und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören mit lächeln. Kiraras Rückblende endet dann und sie wird promt von einigen Yōkai attackiert. Kohaku eilt Kirara zu Hilfe und gemeinsam besiegen sie die Yōkai in einem kurzen Kampf. Zwischenzeitlich macht sich Sango Sorgen und geht Kirara suchen. Sie kommt auch ins Dorf der Dämonenjäger und findet Anzeichen, dass Khaku kurz zuvor auch dagewesen sein muss und sie hofft nun ihn finden zu können auf ihrer Suche nach Kirara. Etwas später begegnet sie dann Kagura, die fragt dann ob Sango ihren Bruder suchen würde. Sango kann Kagura nicht leiden und versucht sie abzuweisen. Kagura versteht, meint dann aber, was Sango wohl tun wird wenn sie tatsächlich auf Kohaku stoßen würde. Sango trifft Kaguras Aussage tief, da sie nicht weiß, ob sie ihren Bruder herzlich begrüßen soll oder ihm all seine Verbrechen aufzählen, um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen soll. Kagura verschwindet und Sango sucht weiter nach Kirara, wünscht sich aber auch Kohaku zu finden. Kohaku versorgt in der Zwischenzeit Kirara und reibt ihre Kopfwunde mit genau der selben Salbe ein, mit der Sango einst Kohakus Wunde behandelte. Kirara & Kohaku genießen dann etwas den friedlichen Moment und gehen zu jenen Lilienfeld, welches Kohaku schon immer seiner Schwester zeigen wollte, er es sich aber nie traute. Trotz allem meint Kohaku aber, er könne seine Schwester noch nicht wiedersehen, da er erst Akago töten muss, um so Naraku zu töten. Sango ruft dann nach Kōhaku, dieser nimmt ihre Stimme wahr und versteckt sich schnell. Er sieht dann Sango und würde sie gerne in die Arme schließen, tut es aber nicht, da er erst seine Mission erfüllen muss. Sango findet dann Kirara, sie sieht, dass Kiraras Wunde mit einer Salbe eingerieben wurde und erkennt sofort, dass Kohaku Kirara versorgte. Kohaku sieht alles mit an und beginnt zu weinen, da seine Schwester wegen ihm so unglücklich ist und sie so viel Leid schon durchstehen musste. Sango hat nun wieder Hoffnung, dass Kohaku befreit werden kann von Narakus Bann und meint sie würde alles für ihn tun, da er immer noch ihr kleiner Bruder ist. Kohaku ist sehr gerührt und macht sich wieder auf den Weg zu Kagura und Hakudōshi. thumb|250|[[Sango & Kirara vor dem Lilienfeld]] Kirara erinnert sich dann wieder an den Lilienstrauß von damals und, dass Kohaku seiner Schwester schon immer mal dieses Lilienfeld zeigen wollte von wo die Lilien stammen. Kirara führt dann Sango zu dem Lilienfeld und Sango ist überwältigt von Glück und auch von tiefster Trauer, denn auch sie erinnert sich wieder an die Lilien von damals die sie von Khaku bekam. Nach einiger Zeit nimmt Sango Kirara und zusammen gehen sie wieder zu den anderen zurück. Am Ende der Episode wird ein Bild eingeblendet, worauf man Kohaku, Sango & Kirara sieht wie sie in dem Lilienfeld sitzen und alles in Frieden ist. Mit dem Ende der Episode wird also klar, sowohl Sango als auch Kohaku wollen Naraku zu schnell wie möglich umbringen, damit sich beide Geschwister wieder in Frieden und Harmonie in die Arme schließen können. en:Episode 163 Kategorie:Episoden